Novo amigo
by FranciellySophiascf
Summary: Infelizmente.. Uma das maiores guerras chega ao fim, mas para o nosso desespero ela não tem um bom começo, nem um bom final, somente boas lembranças.. Ótimas lembranças!


_**Novo amigo**_

 **Os terrenos de Hogwarts estavam bem movimentados, alunos professores, monitores, todos juntos nas ruínas do pátio. Todos apontavam suas varinhas para cima, reforçando o circulo de proteção que estava ao redor da escola.**

 **Daqui a alguns minutos o outro lado do circulo estaria repleto de sombras pretas, atacando oque foi feito.**

 **Harry podia sentir eles se aproximando, a ardência na sua cicatriz era mas um aviso da chegada. Assim como todos ele estava no meio da multidão, todos se despediram um do outro, com receio de nunca mais se vêem. Algumas até riam triste, mas alegre para aquele momento.**

 **Ronald estava ao seu lado, segurando fortemente a mão de Hermione, deveria esta feliz pelos amigos estarem juntos, mas não conseguia. Não sabia o motivo, mas parecia que Rony a exibida como se fosse um troféu! É isso o deixava furioso.**

 **"ESTÁ CHEGANDO A HORA!"**

 **Gritou alguém no meio daquele alunos, todos ficarão em guarda olhado diretamente para a frente aonde os comensais atacaram a barreira.**

 **O Moreno por segundos desviou o olhar de lá e fitou as mãos entrelaças de Hermione com ron. Porque aquele gesto o afligia tanto? Ele estava feliz, Ela estava feliz, não estava ?Antigamente esse namoro parecia ter mas sentido.**

 **Enraivecido, desviou o olhar mas uma vez, percebeu um movimento estranho do lado em que Ron estava.**

 **"Harry, oque foi? "**

 **Pergunto Neville em seu lado, mas ele não respondeu. Deu três passos em direção daquele movimento, chamando a atenção de todos.**

 **Se aproximou bem o bastante para enxergar pessoas ali, pensando que eram apenas alunos amedrontados apertou o passo podre ajudá-los, mas a cada passo viu mais e mais pessoas de preto sorrindo maliciosamente.**

 **"EMBOSCADA!"**

 **Brandou Harry azarando alguns a sua frente .Todos corriam desnorteados amedrontados, Harry em meio dessa loucura esbarrou em muitas pessoas ao encontro de Hermione e Ron.**

 **"Harry!"**

 **Gritava ela. Aquele som de sua voz era o único para alcança-los, em segundos eles se encontraram e ron aparatou! Aparatou para a Torre de astronomia, sem nenhum motivo.**

 **"Ron idiota! Porque aparatou ?"**

 **"Ron há pessoas morrendo lá em baixo, éramos para estamos aju .."**

 **"Não podemos morrer Harry! Somos os heróis!"**

 **"E eles podem ron ? Por deus, sua família está la em baixo!"**

 **Hermione recuperou sua sanidade para indagar o namorado desde que chegaram em Hogwarts ele estava estranho, sumia constantemente, e quando retornava só queria agarra-la.**

 **"Que maldito herói é você Ronald?"**

 **Hermione segurava Harry agora, já que ele esteva alterado e apertava sua varinha com muita força que Deus deis estavam brancos.**

 **"Estou tentando .."**

 **Mas um som foi ouvido e Harry virou-se imediatamente apontando sua varinha. Eram três adolescentes contra cinco, nada justo.**

 **"Olá Potter!"**

 **Rosnou um por trás da máscara de caveira, ele apontou a varinha diretamente para Hermione murmurando palavras;**

 **"Sectumsepra!"**

 **A menina olhou para sua barriga onde sangrava muito. Ela ajoelhou-se e se contorcendo de dor, o moreno deseperado correu ate ela desesperado. Mas ron estranhamente estava parado.**

 **"Hermione por favor acorda!"**

 **Murmurou o menino carinhosamente para Hermione.**

 **"Levicurpos !"**

 **Gritou o outro arremessando Harry a três quadras de hermione, quase fechando seus olhos ele viu Ronald apertar a mão daquele comensal, em seguida aparatou deixando Hermione sangrar.**

 **As três da madrugada, já não restava mas ninguém em Hogwarts, ninguém a não ser um grupo de pessoas.**

 **Remo, Minerva, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, Fred e Jorge, Luna, Neville, Hagrid, Sirius e Madame Pomfrey. Somente eles ficaram, todos se foram. Mas não porque morreram, não!**

 **Fugiram depois que atacaram Harry e Hermione, os comensais recuaram. Assim que encontraram a localidade dos dois morenos, todos fugiram restando apenas os membros da ordem.**

 **Harry acordou ainda meio sonolento, várias faixas ao redor de seu corpo. Assim que veio a realidade levantou num pulo, fazendo seus ferimentos arderam.**

 **"Hermione ? Hermione! Onde está eu .. "**

 **"Harry ? Acalme-se!.Está bem ?'"**

 **Tranquilizou Fred que estava com a metade do braço exposto com uma grande faixa meio avermelhada no centro.**

 **"Ele está do outro lado !"**

 **Ele levantou e correu rapidamente, até o local indicado. Havia muitas pessoas feridas pelo caminho que ele percorreu. Viu Arhur deitado, madame Promfey ao seu lado cuidando um ferimento grave em sua perna. Molly estava do seu outro lado segurando fortemente sua mão, ele sorria apesar da dor em sua perna, sorria para Molly.**

 **Harry ficou encantado com o jeito cúmplice que eles se travavam, continuou seu caminho e lá longe, avistou a morena. Perguntando à pessoas deitadas no chão sobre Harry Potter.**

 **Assim que a menina levantou seu olhar, encontrou os olhos verdes dele, que estavam num brilho nato.**

 **Ela correu.**

 **Ele correu.**

 **Ambos com pernas e braços feridos, ele tinha sua perna, dolorida ainda, parecia que uma faca havia grudado nela. Mas persistia, não entendia o porquê, mas precisava urgentemente dela.**

 **Ela com seu estômago totalmente enfaixado, doía, mas ela exigia em correr. Precisava!**

 **Em meio a correria, perto de Harry, ela tropeçou em algo que parecia ser uma bolsa o moreno deu um pulo, agarrando a menina com urgência. Enfim ele estava onde precisava estar.**

 **Hermione envolveu as mãos no pescoço dele, soluçando, estava apavorada. Ele pode sentir a morena apertado-o ainda mais e fez o mesmo.**

 **"Harry Potter nunca mais faça isso comigo, ouviu ?"**

 **A menina deslocou os braços esmurando o peitoral do moreno que sorriu, e pegou a nuca da menina puxando a ao encontro de seus lábios. Ela assustou-se de imediato, mantendo suas mãos paralisadas sem toca-lo. Mas segundos depois se entregou ao beijo apaixonado percebendo que precisava tanto quanto ele.**

 **Castro e profundo foi o beijo, um pouco desesperado e urgente bem preciso. No momento em que seus lábios se encontravam aquela dor maldita na barriga já não existirá. Era como se tudo ao redor, não funcionasse mais. Para o primeiro beijo deles, aquele salão imundo, destruído repleto de sentimentos de perdas, ouve um ganho aquela noite; um ganho de amor, de entrega.**

 **"Vem comigo!"**

 **Murmurou a morena, ela encerrou o beijo rápido demais para desgosto dele, mas assentiu e á seguiu até a torre da grifínoria. O lugar estava revirado, destruído ela caminhou a janela analisando a paisagem que veria sua última vez.**

 **"Perdemos .."**

 **Susurrou a menina bem baixinho, mas graças ao silêncio incondicional que habitava por lá ele ouviu perfeitamente, sentou -se no antigo sofá grifínorio analisando suas mãos.**

 **"Perdemos!"**

 **Repetiu ele no mesmo tom.**

 **"Perdemos familiares, pais, a guerra, amigos .. "**

 **"Ele nunca foi nosso amigo Harry! Nunca! "**

 **Gritou a menina olhando chorosa para Harry.**

 **"Agora entendo perfeitamente, tantos planos de três horas observando os mínimos detalhes, davam errado. Era sempre ele! Sempre! Como pode ser tão burra."**

 **"Hermione, você não foi burra! Você é a garota mas brilhante que Hogwarts já teve, ele foi um idiota ter trocado a família dele por uma vida de matança !"**

 **O mereno observou Hermione, ela virou lentamente mostrado uma garota fragilizada, nunca virá ela assim. Nem mesmo quando viram Voldemort, pela primeira vez, ela não tinham ficado daquele modo. Maldito Ron! Maldito, maldito, maldito!**

 **Não se conformava em tê-lo chamado de amigo, aquele que o traiu pelas costas, que abandonou uma garota extraordinária na beira da morte.**

 **"Ele. Mereçe. Sofrer. Hermione! Ele. Não. Mereçe. Suas. Lágrimas!"**

 **Mas pareceu que ele tinha dito ao contrário, porque a menina desabou em lágrimas. Ele não sabia oque fazer, Hermione nunca tivera assim antes, nunca nem quando terminou com Victor.**

 **Será que ela amava ron ?**

 **Não havia explicação logica para ela sofrer tanto. Harry se sentiu usado, traído, como se tivesse perdido seu braço esquerdo, seu melhor amigo, aquele que ficava horas discutindo de quadribol ou mulheres, que riam juntos ..**

 **Será que ela não se sentia do mesmo modo ? Usada, traída e manipulada. De fato! Ela tinha mais motivos para odia-lo do que ele.**

 **"Eu só queria uma amigo ao lado Harry!"**

 **Murmurou Hermione, entre soluços e mais lágrimas. Mas ela não tinha a Harry ?**

 **Notando o estado da menina, ele tocou se que ela falava de um amigo mas íntimo, em quem pudesse confiar, alguém melhor, muito melhor que Ronald.**

 **"Então .. Eu serei seu novo amigo Hermione!"**

 **"Oh Harry .."**

 **"Estou falando sério Hermione. Eu te amo, muito mesmo. mas quando ron pediu para namorar com você, você ficou tão feliz, que não queria estragar aquele momento e .. Oh hermione, por favor não chore. Não queria te magoar, então de decidi guardar esses sentimentos só para min .."**

 **"Harry .. "**

 **"Espera, por favor .. Lembra uma vez que você me perguntou se eu não sentia falta de alguém comigo esses anos? Agora posso responder a verdade, porque eu te amava! Por isso procurei me afastar de ginny, cho ou qualquer outra pessoa .. E hermione .. Por favor fale alguma coisa não há muito tempo!"**

 **"Exato Harry não há muito tempo e você não me deixou te terminar .. "**

 **Ela que até então ouvia tudo que o menino dissera de costas, virou olhando a face máscula e desesperadora de Harry. Ela tocou-lhe oferecendo um sorriso meigo coberto de lágrimas que ainda marcava seu rosto.**

 **"Eu sempre soube que foste .. Meu novo amigo !"**

 **O moreno envolveu-a em um abraço apertado e protetor, como se a guerra não se aproximasse ou que havia quase uma dezena de pessoas que possivelmente esperava a morte. E então sem esperar mas nada. Ela o beijou com delicadeza, as mãos dele percorriam a cintura fina da morena, e as dela perdida em seu famoso cabelo espesso.**

 **Como Ronald podia ser tão burro? Esta certo que ele nunca fora os mais inteligentes de hogwarts, mas perder hermione ? Para um bando de sanguinários ? Era ser muito burro. Mas agora não importava, ele tinha Hermione. Agora é nunca deixaria escapa-la.**

 **"Oque fazemos agora ?"**

 **Ele perguntou por fim. Estavam sentados no sofá, Hermione deitada sobre o colo de Harry recebendo carícias.**

 **"Morremos!"**

 **Ela respondeu baixinho, tão amedrontada quanto ele.**

 **"Assim ?"**

 **"E tem jeito melhor ?"**

 **Ela levantou encarando os belos olhos verdes do moreno. Aquele brilho que tinha antes não se achava mas. Em vez disso estavam preocupados. Harry sempre teve esse instinto protetor de cuidar de todos, essa qualidade fazia o ser Harry Potter! O grande salvador o menino que sobreviveu, mas às vezes essa ambição o desgastava muito ele tinha, tinha a obrigação de salvar todos.**

 **Mas não era assim que funcionava e ela sabia muito bem que ele iria lutar, mesmo que soubesse que iria morrer tentando.**

 **"Não, mas .."**

 **"Você quer lutar não é ?"**

 **Ele assentiu oque já desconfiara. Mas não questionou faria isso junto com ele, encerrariam assim a história mal contada, conturbada deles.**

 **As horas passavam rapidamente, a cada minuto estava perto do confronto. Eles continuavam na mesma posição , falando sobre o futuro ou algo parecido. Havia paz naquela sala com nunca tivera antes, deixando o ambiente bem calmo e acolhedor.**

 **"Esta na hora !"**

 **Disse Hermione e Harry poise de pé andando nervosamente pelos corredores, observando tudo atentamente com certa, paixão em seus olhos.**

 **Eles desceram e chegaram ao local onde todos os seus amigos verdadeiros ali, esperando uma palavra final.**

 **Todos se reunirão ali, no meio do saguão. Harry olhou para cada uma daquelas pessoas que estavam ali com admiração.**

 **"Obrigado amigos! Obrigado por não, por nunca me abandonarem nessa maldita guerra e eu .. Não posso lhes oferecer nada a não ser minha gratidão!"**

 **"É tudo que precisamos Harry!"**

 **Remo disse num sorriso travesso, lábios. Eles se possicionaram na porta da frente onde daqui s alguns segundos abriria.**

 **O moreno deu as mãos á Hermione onde murmurrou;**

 **"Juntos!"**

 **Ela assentiu sentindo feliz por aquele pequeno Entrelaçou a mão mas forte e reforçou a palavra. Juntos! Antes de verem a última luz verde tirar o brilho permanentemente dos olhos verdes e castanhos.**

 **Francielly Sophia**


End file.
